


Anywhere in a Flash pt 3 - Uh-oh!

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Speedster Family [13]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Flash and the Rogues know, Fluff and Humor, Getting in Trouble, Japanese Culture, Running Away, World Travel, omamori, speedsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin had one job.  But he failed and Flash and the Rogues know Wally ran away for the day.<br/>.. Uh-oh Wally!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere in a Flash pt 3 - Uh-oh!

Japan had been a blast. It was an amazing trip with wonderful food, nice people and only a few oglers. He probably should've stayed there because the moment he sets foot in Central is when he realizes that somehow Robin had screwed up.

'Damnit Robin! You couldn't have held up for ten more minutes?' is all he can think slung across Flash's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Flash didn't say a word – just swept him up and ran.

Wally groaned softly.

Flash wasn't talking. Not a single word.

'Now isn't that troubling,' Wally whined to himself. 'I'm going to be grounded for a year. Especially once Len and Bats get their hands on me. And Aunt Iris,' he moaned, 'she's going to – wait.'

Wally blinked as he watched the scenery pass by. “Uncle B, I think you missed a turn. This isn't the way home,” Wally told his uncle, worried about his uncle's memory for a moment.

“Why not?” Wally asked, biting his lower lip nervously. Didn't he want to take him home and scold him? Ground him? Lecture him? Why weren't they heading home?

When his uncle didn't answer him, he fidgeted anxiously. All his nerves were tingling and his stomach felt like it had permanently dropped. Had he missed something?

Mind racing to find answers, he didn't notice Flash skid to a stop and walk into a building until the door shut behind them.

“Oi! Lookit who found our Baby,” an accented voice says that he knows all too well. 'Uh~oh~'

His head whips around and he practically falls out of his uncle's hold as his eyes land on Boomer. All the Rogues in the bar are staring at him and Captain Cold is glaring with a posture similar to Batman's and that's unnerving. 'I am _so_ dead,' he can't help but think to himself, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Baby Flash~!” At least James is happy.

“Where'd you go, kid?” Mick asks, gruffly. Wally nibbles on his lower lip nervously as Flash sets him down, eyes trained on him.

“Um… nowhere?” Wally tries.

Len shuts him down with a icy look. “Answer the question, Kid.”

Wally looks to Flash who doesn't say a word. Sighing, he answers, “Japan.”

There were more than a few eyebrows raised. Flash sighed, frustrated and rubbed his temples through his cowl. “And why did you go to Japan?”

Wally's feet scuffed the floor, muttering something under his breath.

“Speak up, Kid,” Barry told him, critically.

Wally glared up at Flash, holding his tongue. Flash narrowed his eyes repeating, “Speak up.”

Tossing away his desire to see how long he could hold out (which wouldn't be long under the Rogues' and Flash's pressuring), Wally decided to flatly come right out and say it. “Japan.”

Len's left eyebrow quirked up like the many times where he found something interesting. Mick was outright grinning, while Sam had that subtle 'I'm-trying-not-to-look-like-it's-funny'.

“Oooh! Japan!” James squeals, clapping his hands in an overexcited manner. Wally can't help but grin. 'At least James enjoys the idea.'

“Did you meet any ninjas?” James asks, ignoring the frustrated frown growing on Flash's face.

Wally shakes his head, “Ninja don't exist anymore, James.”

James' eyes go wide. “No?”

Wally shakes his head again.

“Samurai?”

“No.”

“Well, they exist but no, I didn't meet any,” Wally admits, which despite not meeting any makes James smile again.

“What did you eat?” Hartley asks, sounding genuinely curious.

Wally grins. “There's a place called _Sweets Paradise_ ,” he tells them, “with all you can eat dessert (plus) for 70 minutes costing about 15 USD.”

James looks extremely envious. “All you can eat dessert!?” he squeals in astonishment. Flash's disapproving gaze falls away when his stomach growls and he smiles sheepishly.

Len, however, definitely gives Wally a disapproving gaze. “I ate real food too!” Wally defends. Mick shrugs.

“See anythin' excitin'?” Digger asks.

Wally's eyes light up and he starts animately talking and waving his hands in the air as he recounts his time in Japan. He tells them about the Golden Pavilion and how beautiful it was, about the koi fish that looked like they might eat him, and what he got there.

“Speaking of which...” Wally grabs his bag, unzipping the speed resistant bag and digging through it as if he were foraging for food. “Jya jyan!” Wally pulls up a little paper bag with kanji written on it.

“What is it?” his uncle asks, disapproval fading as quickly as it came. He never could resist his nephew's smiles or a good mystery.

“Hold out your hands,” Wally tells him, smiling when his uncle obeys.

Flash watches as Wally sets the bag in his outstretched hands and when he has it, he quickly opens it, holding up two charms. Wally points to one, “That one's for you. It's for safe travels.”

He ignores the less than subtle snickers at the implications of someone needing “safe travels” because if anyone needs it, it's Flash.

Point to another, he continues, “And that's for A.I. for general good luck.”

Flash grins, eying the charms in his hands, before he moves them both to one hand and uses the other to ruffle Wally's hair through his costume. “You're so sweet.”

Wally groans when James chuckles behind his hands and all the other Rogues look caught between being amused and laughing outright.

“But we're still going to have a talk about this later.”

Wally grimaces, because he should've known better then to try and bribe his uncle. Still, he has a feeling that it'll turn out alright. All his uncle's anger had died earlier anyways.

“Can I finish delivering presents?” Wally asks when he hears a communication that requires Flash's assistance. His uncle looks at him for one thoughtful millisecond before nodding and telling him that he'd seen him later.

When his uncle's gone, Wally claps his hands and smiles at the Rogues. “Don't think I forgot about you now did I?” Although that was mostly coincidence. No one had to know though.

Len raises an eyebrow. “Any ancient jewelry?”

Wally scowls as he digs through his bag again. “Not a criminal, Uncle Len.”

“So.. you didn't pick up any ancient jewelry that you _just happened_ to find over there?” Mick continued.

Wally paused, looking at Mick with his lower lip jutting out. “No,” he snarked,  indignant.

The two huffed a laugh before they stopped as Wally pulled out a bag, filled with little boxes.

“What's that?” James questioned, leaning forward with Hartley at his side.

Pulling the bag open, Wally held it out to them. “Presents!”

“Are those…?” Sam eyed them in amazement.

“Yup!”

“O.M.G. it's a little me!” James squealed as he pulled out a small box with a figurine of Trickser in it. “I look so snazzy!”

Hartley gave him a suspicious look and pulled out a small box with Pied Piper in it. James' eyes went wide as he compared the Piped Piper figurine's look to the look Hartley had right then and burst out laughing. Hartley scowled at James. “What's so funny?” James just shook his head.

“You got us.. us?” Mick asked, reaching out them and pulling out his own little figurine, grinning as he admired Heatwave.

Sam snaked between Hartley and James and pulled out his. “Do you think we have an anime too? Manga? Light novel?”

Even Wally looked at Sam with shocked eyes, who looked back at everyone, looking a bit offended. “What? I've read a few translated things.”

Wally just shook his head and passed Digger his. “Didn' think we 'ere that popular,” Digger thought out loud as he examined Captain Boomerang with a growing grin.

“Of course, we're popular,” Len said as he pulled out the last of the figurine's, his. He had a smug grin as he looked at his alter-ego's figurine. “Yeah!” Wally pipped up, “who else are as  _ cool _ as you guys?”

Len chuckled as the Rogues groaned at the pun. “Good one, Kid,” Len remarked, ruffling Wally's hair that was having way too many ruffles today.

James threw his arms around Wally and hugged him close, rubbing their cheeks together. “Thank you, Baby Flash!” Wally, blushed under his costume patted James' back awkwardly. “No problem, James.”

Pulling back, James looked at everyone else with their figurines and raising his, he cried, “All for one--”

The Rogues gave him a bland look, but he remained unaffected as he finished the battle cry himself, “--And one for all!”

“We're not the Three Musketeers, James,” Hartley remarked. James just ignored him and went around looking at the Rogues' figurines.

With everyone chatting about theirs, Wally turned to Len. “I better go finish rounds,” he said, holding up another paper bag. “Red Arrow and Robin need theirs!”

Len nodded, “Be careful, kid.” 

Wally turned and started to walk out when he heard Len add, “And no disappearing to another country without telling us next time!”

He rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up to Len without even turning back before he sped out the door.

It was nighttime when he arrived in Gotham, which meant that Robin could be anywhere. 'Ten bucks Roy's going to be scouring Star too,' he thought with frustration.

He stopped at a food vendor and filled his stomach with as many hot dogs as he could. Wally would need more when he got to Star, but for now this would do.

'Comm system, duh Wally!' he facepalmed himself, realizing that after ten minutes of searching the city.

“KF to bird boy, you alive somewhere out there?”

He didn't have to wait long to receive an answer.  _ “'Bird boy?' Where's the originality?” _

“Hey, you slipped up,” Wally retorted, referring to how he'd been caught sneaking out of the country.

Robin sounded at least a little apologetic.  _ “ _ _ Hey, you get a threat from all the Rogues and Flash when they see a picture online about where you are and see how long you hold out under pressure.” _

Wally winced. 'Is that what happened?' He felt a little sorry for Dick now.

“Sorry, Wings,” Wally replied. “Got you your  souvenir. ”

“ _Meet you in five at the ice cream shop on Second!”_ Then the line clicked dead. Typical Bat already knew he was in town.

Wally flashed over there and waited a good three minutes before Robin turned up. Wally thrust the charm in his hands. “Thanks?” Robin questioned. “What is it?”

He speed ate an ice cream, ignoring the twinge of a brain freeze that suddenly appeared and vanished. “A charm for longevity. Figured you might need it 24/7.”

“Hey!” Robin scowled.

“What? I got Red Arrow one for romance,” Wally stated, watching as the offended look faded from Robin's face and instead an evil grin spread on his face.

“A 'romance' one huh?” Robin cackled.

“Yup! I should go deliver to him now,” Wally trashed his empty cup. “I'll take pictures too.”

Robin grinned, “Totally! See you later, KF!”

Wally watched as Robin fled into Gotham's night before he turned around and raced through the city and countryside until he entered Star. Before he even had a chance to look around the city he received a text from Robin with Roy's location. 'Guess this means he wants first look at the pictures,' Wally grinned.

It was by chance, or luck, that Wally arrived on scene to find Red Arrow and Chesire having it out.

“Oh my god, do you two have to  _ flirt _ ?” Wally whined, covering his eyes from the scene as if it were something no one wanted to see their friend doing.

Red Arrow scowled, face pinched and cheeks oddly red. “We're not doing anything!”

Chesire smiled evilly. “Not yet anyways.”

Red Arrow's eyes went wide. “Maybe next time,” Chesire told him before she slunk away without a trace into the night.

“Seriously? I did not want to walk into that.” Wally complained, knowing how fun Roy was when he was  aggravated.

Roy glared at him. “You could've helped!”

Wally shook his head, 'no.' “The last time I tried to help, you both ended up forgetting me and flirted worse than Green Arrow and Black Canary.”

Roy huffed, “We weren't that bad.” Wally raised a questioning eyebrow. “Oh, forget it!”

“So, why are you here, Kid?” Roy asked, picking up a broken arrow.

Wally snapped his fingers, embarrassed to have momentarily forgotten his reason for coming. “ Got you a present!” He pulled out the charm and threw it to Roy, who caught it effortlessly.

Roy's brows furrowed. “Where'd you get this?”

“Went to Japan.” He added, “And no, Uncle B didn't know.”

Laughing, Roy said, “Well, he knows now I bet.”

Wally sighed, “So do the Rogues.” He brightened, “But it turned out better than I thought.” He  _ would _ get a lecture. Maybe be grounded for a night or two then he'd be back out there.

“Like you could keep a secret,” Roy teased.

Wally's eyes narrowed before he smirked. “You know what that is?”

Roy shook his head, eying Wally suspiciously.

“It's a charm for romance. Hope it helps you with all those girls that keep trying to throw themselves at you!” Roy's face turned red.

“Maybe you can make a harem!” Wally said, taking pictures without any discretion.

“KID!” Roy thundered, utterly embarrassed and reaching out to grap Wally.

Wally cackled and sped out of ran. “Enjoy, Roy!” He flashed out of Star before Roy could so much as leap at him. Not that he was afraid of Roy. It's just that he had a lecture to listen to, an Aunt to be scolded by, and hopefully two apple pies to eat still.

There was a faint pang of longing as he headed back to Central City. He wanted to turn back and go straight back to Japan, or maybe South Korea this time, but he made himself keep going to his city. Now, he had people who were expecting him. But maybe when he could slip away again?

He  _ could _ be there in a flash after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this turned out how I expected it too, but I did enjoy some parts of it more than others.  
> Hope you were able to enjoy this. Let me know what you thought of it if you could.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
